The Gorillaz
by TheRocket127
Summary: "Don't think I'm not all in this world" Being in a band is certainly not easy, especially if your satanist bassist forces you into playing for the band. Young Stuart Pot, or "2D", was launched into the world of fame in 2001, allowing him to explore a new way of living. But things change when 2D discovers that the world of music isn't an artistic one, rather, it's a war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How many times have I been brought back into doing the thing I hate?

 _"Read the fuckin' lyrics correctly, faceache!"_

I could've sworn that I promised myself not to go back, but something just always forced me back in.

 _"Ah'm tryin' to! Ah jus'-"_

I seem to have no choice on what I want to do next in my life.

 _"The next punch will be even 'arder, ya hear?"_

When I find a new way of living, life always has something else in store for me. And it always brings me back to the BAND.

I'd say that I've only had free will for about 1/4 of my life. One fateful day changed that forever, and now I'm stuck doing this shit job I hate so dearly. Makes me think of the days that I was free.

...Those times that I was free, man was it good. I always had a strong connection to music, but I never really thought of going on a musical career before. In fact, I didn't know WHAT I wanted to do with my life for a really long time.

If I had to guess what I was interested in doing, it would probably be making a zombie film or something. I was always fascinated with zombie flicks ever since I was a kid, so that would've been cool.

I probably watched my first zombie film when I was around 10... or maybe 11, around the same time my first change of appearance happened.

I remember climbing this really big tree and resting on a branch for a while, but eventually I slipped. I hit my head pretty bad, and the impact caused me to go on a coma for 3 days.

For some reason though, all of my hair had fallen off from the impact. I was shocked at my new bald appearance when I woke up, but it only got weirder. My hair started growing blue.

Let's just lay I was the most unique one in my school. It's not every day you see a young man with striking blue hair. It was so odd to many but attractive to a lot of women, it was also very unique at the time.

Nevertheless I really began thinking that my hair might've taken me places in life, but that REALLY took effect later. Nearly a decade later, I had graduated and I was left at crossroads. What now?

I decided to take small jobs, like some store that sells things. I didn't think that I was going to do anything big at the time, so why not? I think my first job was at a thrift store or something.

After going from one job to another, I had finally gotten into the music store where it all started. I had woken up early and gotten me some breakfast, then went on to getting ready to leave.

"Stu! Are you sure you don't want me to give you a car ride to the store?" My mother said. "Ah'm sure mum, ah can walk there jus' fine." I said. I buttoned my shirt, tied my tie, and laced my shoes. Just another day, working.

It was a pretty cloudy day (no surprise there) as I walked through the cold streets of the city. I was on my way to Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, a place with pretty nice keyboards for good prices.

I was surprised it wasn't so popular, the keyboards there I would kill for. But I guess a certain someone found them nice too. "Ey Stu! You're 'ere earlier than usual!" Said Norm.

"Yeah, I 'ad ta change mah schedule a bit, wanna spend a little moah time wif' mah family y'know?" I said. "At least yew still 'ave that option mate." Oh Norm, quite the downer.

Nearly an hour in and the store emptied up a little bit, surprisingly. Since there were very few people there and most of the workers had gone to get a bite, I played around with the instruments a bit.

I had gone to my favorite model, and put on a "Doors" sounding tone and improvised some fine tunes if I have to say so myself. "Pre'ee good stuff there mate!" Said a fellow employee.

I had some friends of mine tell me that I should've started a band, but for some reason I never really acted out on doing that. I guess I just found that it wasn't me.

I improvised for like 5 minutes on that thing, in fact, I could've sworn I played a bit of "Dirty Harry" on that thing! But the workers eventually came back and customers began repopulating the store so I turned it off.

An hour into my working hours, I had spent all that time standing and I was just tired. I began spacing occasionally, something I was very used to. I snapped out of my distracted state when I was called by Norm.

"There's a 'Paula' calling fo' you, Stu. Do yew know 'er?" He asked. "Oh, yeah! I'll be righ' there!" I headed over to the counter and picked up the phone. "Ello there, luv. I'm kinda busy righ' now, wha' is it?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what time we could hang again, it's actually been some time!" "Oh, abou' that, I've jus' b-" "Don't worry, I know you're workin' hard and all that, but I just wanted to know if yew still hav' time for me?"

"Course I do luv, in fact, I-" Let's just skip the rest of this dialogue, I don't like reminiscing on those times. After about 15 minutes of talking, I headed back to my spot; right next to a big window with a grand view of a boring parking lot.

There I could space out all I wanted, until I was called to help that is. I watched the sky as I heard some people beginning to worry about something. I eventually looked down, and saw this car headed straight towards me.

I slowly backed up worrying that it would hit me, but I didn't think that they would possibly crash through onto the store. *SMASH!* went the window, MY window. The car bounced up and all I saw was a car bumper in front of my face.

Time seemed to have slowed down, and I had thought about life all of a sudden. Memories that I hadn't even remembered came back to me all out of nowhere, life seemed to have completed for a second.

Then, I felt a really short sting of pain to my head, then blackness. Silence. This was an era of my life that had been missed. It's hard to explain how it was like, all I can say is that it was a big nothing.

It certainly felt like nothing, no sensation, no memory, no smell, no taste, and obviously no sight. Sometimes I'd wish that my life was just that, blackness and silence. No involvement.


	2. Chapter 2

No thoughts went through my head. I had just missed a whole year of my life, but the thing that's funny to me is that it didn't feel like a year, rather just a few minutes of confusing darkness.

Another sharp pain hit my head, and I woke up. Small glass shards were prickling at my body, and I was wet from the heavy rain that hit that cold night.

Blood ran down the left side of my face, and my eyes were killing me. My vision was a little blurred too; my right eye saw everything blurry, while the other was red from blood.

My body stopped rolling under an orange-lit street light, and I pushed myself up. I had looked around to try to find out what had happened, and I saw a car, which looked very familiar.

Then it hit me; that was THE car. The one that had crashed through Norm's shop. I then looked a bit closer, and saw the driver, bleeding with a smirk on his face. It looked like he was up to something.

I slowly stood up, and limped closer to the car. I noticed my hair was a mess, completely different from when I had combed it last. The driver then exclaimed "There 'e is! My new frontman!"

Frontman? What? What was I going to be in front of? It took a few minutes for the cops to arrive, and the driver was taken away. I was taken to the hospital to get my head checked.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Said the paramedic. "Yea, ah can." I said. "May I take your name?" "Stuart Pot." The paramedic wrote on a clipboard which kind of freaked me out.

Was my condition really that bad? And while I was thinking about that, my mind began to wonder what had happened all that time. All I remembered was working at the shop and being approached by that car. Then, blank.

And now I wake up at a car crash in the middle of the rain? What the hell happened? We arrived at the hospital and I was taken to an emergency almost immediately.

They had to bandage my eyes and drug me up so that the pain could go away. They plugged me into all these machines that made beeping noises, I began to fear for my life.

Then I heard a voice; "Can you hear me Stuart?" For a second I thought it was God himself calling me, but reality began snapping back. "Do you have any relatives we can contact?"

"Uh, yea, me mum and dad." I said. "...and their names are...?" "Oh, um, David and Rachel Pot." I was going to see my parents, the thought comforted me so much.

Hours passed, and I eventually feel back asleep. Only this time, I dreamed. The dream itself was a strange one; from what I can remember it was about that street light I woke up under.

I then walked through a hospital of some sort, and here was a red exit sign flashing on and off. The hallways were lit up orange, and I walked through. Then, I just appeared in a parking lot with glass shards all over the floor.

Then people I didn't even know just surrounded me. I was so confused. Maybe that was what the dream was actually about, my confusing situation and the need for answers.

I woke up, and my parents were there. "Ey mum, 'ey dad." I said. They both were surprised and almost ran towards me immediately. My mother began bawling and my dad shed a few tears of joy.

All I needed now was some answers. My parents had gone to the waiting room as I rested in bed some more. I began to get these weird memories in my head; a crying mother, and a laughing maniac.

I was trying really hard to think where these memories came from until a female doctor came in to give me breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Pot! I'm very pleased to tell you that your time here is almost up!"

"Oh really? Ah'm almos' out o' 'ere?" "Yes. We just need to run a few harmless tests and you're on your way back home!" "Doc, would yew care 'splainin' wot 'appened to me?"

"What do you mean?" "As in how ah ended up from Norm's store to 'ere?" The doc thought for a little bit. She pulled a chair and calmly sat down. "Stuart, you were involved in a car accident."

This really surprised me. "But, ah wasn't in a car..." "Yes, Stuart, I know. But it turns out there was an attempted robbery at Norm's store. They crashed into the store, and it just so happened you were there."

This completely blew my mind, I didn't remember a robbery, but I did remember a car crash. "But, everyfink went black aftah' tha'." "Well, the car had hit you in the head, and you were knocked into a coma."

"A... A coma?" I asked in shock. "Yes. After that, the driver was sentenced to community service; taking care of you. But apparently he wasn't too good at that, considering he carried you along for a violent joyride."

"Well, how did ah' wake up then?" "Like I said, you were in that joyride. I guess he went so fast that he might've hit something, launching you off. Your head hit the pavement and you miraculously woke up."

That explained my sudden wake up. "...How long was I out..." I asked impatiently. "Um, I think you should grab a bite befo-" " 'OW LONG?!" Silence again. "...You've been in a come for a year, Stuart..."

The shock was unreal. "So- Wait are yew tellin' me tha' i's 1998 now?" "Yes," A whole year of my life; gone. I began to think of Paula. "Oh god, wha'll Paula fink of all this?" "I'm sorry, Paula?"

"Oh, she's mah girlfriend. Is there any way ah can talk to 'er." "Only after you eat, Stuart. You need it, trust me." "...Awright then." A year. Wow. Had I really been out that long? Was this a big joke? It had to be. No, second thought, no.

So many thoughts had passed in so little time. I began to get a little headache. But there was something else that felt different, I couldn't tell what it was but I knew something had changed.

Then I figured it out; my vision was a little off. Things were a little blurry from far, and it fucked with my head. The doctor had left some time ago, so I figured that I could sneak into the bathroom.

I checked the calendar; November. Last time I was awake, it was August. November had come earlier for me than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped when I looked at the mirror. I almost couldn't recognize myself; messy hair, bruised face, and almost pitch-black eyes. My heart sank when I figured out that it was me in the mirror.

I walked closer, rested my hands on the sink, and took a really close look at myself. Was there way out of this? There had to be! I can't go out looking like this! The blue hair is already too flashy! These black eyes would make me look like a freak!

My grip of the sink became stronger, in anger. 'That fucking driver' I thought. I had so much hate going through my head, I just wanted to see the driver again to punch him in that ugly face of his.

What had I done to even deserve this? I didn't even have to get involved in this bullshit. I began to cry. I had already thought that I was done with life at the age of 20, too young to assume that.

Well, that wasn't even the START of it. I got all of my crying out, then thought of Paula. I had to talk to her again, she'd probably been worried sick. I needed a phone, and quick.

I left my patient's room and looked for a nearby phone. I noticed there was somebody in the room next to mine, but I didn't give it much attention. "Excuse me sir, what are you doing out here?" Asked someone behind a counter.

"Ah need a phone, do yew 'appen to know where there might be one?" I asked. "Sir, you need to rest. Please get back to your room." I gave him no attention. "Sir, go back to rest or I will call for help."

I found a phone and began dialing Paula's number, and then I thought; 'What if she changed her number?' I continued typing until security surprisingly arrived immediately.

I was dragged back into my room, and I just so happened to look at the room next to mine. It was the driver. The asshole was there enjoying his comfortable bed, eating his food.

I was enraged. It looked he enjoyed what he did, every second of it. He didn't care that he almost killed someone, he didn't care that he could've ruined a person's life.

I was forcefully put in bed and was told that my family would pass by again sometime. I was in no mood to talk, not with that twat right next to us. How could life treat me this way?

I thought that I did everything right; I never stole, cheated, killed, or committed any crime. Why was life shitting on me all of a sudden? What exactly had I done to deserve all of this?

After a while of waiting, the doctor finally came in with some medication. "Good afternoon Stuart! I'd like to talk to you about medication for a minute." I didn't even wanna hear it, but I guess I had to.

She went on to tell me that these pills would help me for a while and that eventually I could stop using them. That didn't prove to be the case. I had this horrible migraine that made me want to kill myself.

I was left alone again. This was where I had slowed down and actually thought about things for a while. The whole situation, who I wanted to see again, that fucking driver, Paula, my parents, and what this new year had in store for me.

I slowly calmed down as more time went by, and I sort of let go of my hatred for the driver. It might sound weird, but the reason I had thought that was because these thoughts went through my head;

'What if this whole thing was an accident? What if he didn't mean to hurt anyone at all? In a way, he IS responsible for my sudden wake up. Without him, I wouldn't have been conscious! But then again, I wouldn't have been in a coma...'

I was clearly troubled. I then decided that I should talk to him, peacefully. I was still angry as hell, but raging at him wouldn't accomplish anything. I always want to solve problems in the nicest way.

I called for a doctor and requested to see my parents, I wanted to tell them what my plans were. "Yew needed to talk to us Stu?" My dad asked. My mum stood right beside him as he walked in the room.

"Oh, yea'. Ah wan' to talk to the drivah' tha' hit me in me head." The two stared at me as if I had gone bollocks. "Stu, Ah'm not sure tha's a good idea." My dad said. "We were plannin' to file a lawsuit against 'im!" My mum said.

"Can ah at least talk to 'im first?" "Stu he tried to rob the emporium yew worked at! AND 'e ran yew ovah!" "Ah know but can ah jus' talk to 'im first? BEFORE yew decide to do anyfink to 'im?"

"..." Dead silence. "...Alrigh'." My dad sad. "Wait! Yew're jus' gon' let Stu talk to the crook who hurt 'im?" My mum said. "'Ey! It's wot 'e wants! Not me! Le's jus' respect the boy's wishes!"

It was decided. I was to talk to him after I recovered just a little more. I honestly didn't know WHAT to say to him. Would I start by asking him why he had done this? Would I express my grief?

I had thought of all these phrases so that I could be prepared to confront him, peacefully that is. I wanted to say something to challenge him. I'm pretty sure I lost some sleep that night just thinking of what to say.

It was morning again, and I was up with a really weird feeling. I was about to go talk to the prick who ran me over and ruined my appearance. Apparently he was asleep, and we had to wait a little while longer for him to be up.

My parents thought that this would be no use, and that I would just go back to them asking to file the lawsuit. I thought of it myself, but first thing's first; I just wanted to talk to him.

I wanted to find out what led him to those crooked decisions of his.


End file.
